Every Minute Counts: A Tom and Margo Story
by ab83184
Summary: When Margo is called to investigate a break-in, she is kidnaped. Can Tom find her before it is too late? (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone,  
  
This is the first part of a Tom and Margo fanfiction story I have  
  
thought of. I also think this could make a neat storyline on the  
  
show if the writers ever decide to give them a story. This is my  
  
first fanfiction so let me know what you think or if you have any  
  
ideas as to how it should continue. Also if you are writing your own  
  
fanfiction about atwt then I would love to read it. Please post it  
  
here or send it to me at mandy5820@aol.com.. Anyway, here is my story.  
  
Every Minute Counts  
  
Chapter One  
  
Place: Tom and Margo's house  
  
7:30 am Monday  
  
Margo: Casey, hurry up, you are going to be late for school.  
  
Casey: Alright Mom I am coming  
  
Margo and Casey say goodbye and Margo starts getting ready for work.  
  
Tom: You got anything special going on today.  
  
Margo: No, I have a stack of paperwork on my desk that I have to  
  
finish.  
  
Tom: Ok, good luck. Have you taken your medication?  
  
Margo: Yes and I have the afternoon dose in my pocket like I always  
  
do. You know you don't have to worry, I am doing much better since I  
  
had the liver transplant.  
  
Tom: I always worry, honey but I am glad you are doing better.  
  
Margo: You are such a good husband. (she looks at the clock) OMG I  
  
am going to be late. I love you.  
  
Tom: I love you too. Try to take it easy.  
  
Margo: bye  
  
Margo leaves and drives to the station.  
  
Oakdale Police Station  
  
8:00 am Monday  
  
Margo: hey Jack, please tell me this is going to be a slow day cause  
  
I got a ton of paperwork that Hal has been badgering me for.  
  
Jack: sorry to spoil your fun Hughes, but I am afraid I just got a  
  
call about a break in and with Hal out of town we need everyone we  
  
can get.  
  
Margo: Ok. What are the details?  
  
Jack: Barbara Ryan called earlier and said that she thought someone  
  
had broke into her house and was still lurking around.  
  
Margo: Ok I will go check it out. Are you going to follow me there?  
  
Jack: Yeah, Ill be there as soon as I can. Please be careful.  
  
Margo: I will  
  
Outside Barbara's Home  
  
9:00 am  
  
Margo shows up at Barbara's house and at first doesn't see anything  
  
abnormal so she looks around when suddenly she hears this weird sound  
  
coming from the back of the house. She pulls out her gun and with  
  
her brain in cop mode she carefully goes to the back of the house.  
  
Margo: (shouting) Who's there? I am a police officer and I am armed  
  
so I suggest you show yourself.  
  
Just then someone dressed in all black comes from behind her and hits  
  
her in the head knocking her to the ground and her gun to the side of  
  
her. He then drags her unconscious body away.  
  
to be continued...  
  
Who attacked Margo?  
  
Will Tom and the other police officers find her before it is too  
  
late?  
  
Keep reading and find out. 


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you are enjoying this story. Please continue to let me know  
  
what you think.  
  
Here's the next part:  
  
Every Minute Counts  
  
Chapter 2  
  
10 am Monday  
  
Location: Barbara's house  
  
Jack pulls up and meets Shanks and some of the other uniforms at the  
  
front of the house.  
  
Jack: hey guys what have we got?  
  
Shanks: Det. Snyder, we have a major problem, Det. Hughes is missing.  
  
Jack: What! How!  
  
Shanks: All we know is we found a gun around back of the house that  
  
is probably hers, her coat a few feet away, and the biggest thing is  
  
we found a badge that appeared to be hers just thrown in the bushes in  
  
the back.  
  
Jack sees all of these things and automatically knows they are hers.  
  
Jack: OMG...  
  
Somewhere outside of Oakdale:  
  
Margo regains consciousness slowly.  
  
Margo: Where am I? (she looks and sees that her gun, badge and coat  
  
are gone She then feels very disoriented and nauseous and has a  
  
splitting headache.) Where is my gun? What happened?  
  
She starts to remember what happened and being knocked out from  
  
behind when she suddenly hears a voice.  
  
Voice: (taunting) Margo, I thought you would never wake up.  
  
Margo sees his face and suddenly feels a strong sense of dread.  
  
Margo: (whispering) James...  
  
Location: Oakdale police station  
  
12 noon Monday  
  
The entire police station is in chaos trying to figure out what  
  
happened to Margo.  
  
Shanks: Jack, Tom Hughes is on line 1 and he wants to talk to  
  
Margo. How do you want to handle this?  
  
Jack's face goes pale, this is the conversation he has been dreading.  
  
How was he going to tell Tom that his wife had probably been  
  
kidnapped.  
  
Jack: I'll take it, Shanks  
  
He picks up the phone.  
  
Jack: Tom, it's Jack Snyder.  
  
Tom: Hey Jack, I was actually trying to reach Margo. I can't seem to  
  
reach her on her cell phone. Is she there?  
  
Jack pauses for a moment not knowing what to say.  
  
Tom: Jack, are you still there  
  
Jack: Yeah Tom, I think you should come to the station as soon as  
  
possible, you and I need to talk about this face to face.  
  
Tom: what's wrong?  
  
Jack: just come down here and we will discuss it when you get here.  
  
Tom: ok, I'm on my way.  
  
Tom was beginning to worry now. Why wouldn't Jack tell him over the  
  
phone. Where was Margo? Something was really wrong, he could feel  
  
it. He jumped in his car and hurried to the station.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter three;  
  
Every Minute Counts  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Location: Oakdale Police Department  
  
Monday 12:30 PM  
  
Tom: What the hell do you mean she has been kidnapped?  
  
Jack: I am sorry, Tom, but she went to Barbara Ryan's place to check  
  
out a break in that Barbara reported and by the time the uniforms and  
  
I got there she was gone. We are sure she was taken because her car  
  
was still there and these were found on the scene.  
  
Jack shows Tom Margo's coat, gun, and badge. All the color drains  
  
from Tom's face. He and Jack both know that no cop, especially  
  
Margo, would take off their badge and their gun during duty. They  
  
were both thinking the same thing. Somebody must have taken them off  
  
of her and then taken her against her will. Just then, Tom has  
  
another horrifying thought.  
  
Tom: OMG  
  
Jack: what?  
  
Tom: Let me see her coat.  
  
Jack hands Tom the coat and Tom reaches into the pocket and confirms  
  
his fear. He pulls out her cell phone and a prescription bottle with  
  
her name on it.  
  
Jack: What is that?  
  
Tom: This is the medication she has been taking for her medical  
  
problems.  
  
Jack: I thought she was better.  
  
Tom: She is much better and well enough to work but she had  
  
Hepatitis C and a liver transplant. She'll need anti-rejection drugs  
  
and probably antibiotics for the rest of her life.  
  
Jack: What are you saying?  
  
Tom: I am saying that she has very special medical needs that this  
  
creep that took her probably doesn't know anything about and  
  
probably wouldn't care if he did. I am saying that she could  
  
possibly die of rejection or something else if we don't find her  
  
within the next 48 hrs.  
  
Jack: got it. Shanks, I want you and several others to go to  
  
Barbara Ryan's house and look at every inch of the place for evidence  
  
as to where they might be and track down Barbara, she is probably at  
  
Lisa's. I bet she knows something about this. Tom, I promise you, we  
  
will do everything in our power to find her. Don't worry, she is  
  
smart, she is one of the best cops I have ever known and she rescued  
  
Hal and me more than once. We will find her.  
  
Tom: I hope your right Jack, I hope your right, but I got a bad  
  
feeling about this.  
  
Location: somewhere just outside Oakdale  
  
1:00 PM Monday  
  
Margo has just discovered that James was the one who kidnapped her.  
  
She just regained consciousness and is disoriented.  
  
Margo: James, what are you doing here, I thought you were in jail.  
  
I arrested you myself.  
  
James: Margo, you underestimate me. How many times have I escaped  
  
before.  
  
Margo winces at the sharp pain in her head.  
  
Margo: What do you want?  
  
James: (taunting) What do I want? I want revenge. You betrayed me.  
  
We could have been something together but you had to go and become a  
  
cop just so you could put me in jail. You've spent the last 15 years  
  
or more chasing me. I am just plain sick of you trying to make my  
  
life miserable.  
  
Margo: (Yelling) You deserve it, especially after what you did to  
  
Carly, Emily, and Rose.  
  
James: You know I didn't bring you here to ramble on. I brought you  
  
here to kill you. I could do that right now. but I think it would be  
  
more worthwhile if I just left you here and you die slowly.  
  
Margo: You sick ---  
  
James: good bye Margo. It was nice knowing you.  
  
Margo: (Yelling) James, James don't leave me here!  
  
James leaves. Margo tries to get up but she discovers that her feet  
  
and hands are tied. She looks around and discovers there is no food  
  
or water around and even worse, she didn't have the medications that  
  
she needed to avoid liver rejection or more complications from the  
  
Hepatitis C. She doesn't have a phone and she can't even figure out  
  
where she is. She did the only thing she could do in a situation like  
  
this. She thought about Tom and prayed that he would find her before  
  
it was too late. Somehow she knew he would. That was the last  
  
comforting thought she had before everything went black from  
  
exhaustion and pain.  
  
to be continued...  
  
PS. Please remember that I am not a doctor neither a detective nor a  
  
lawyer, so this story may be technical is some ways but it is only  
  
for the purpose of entertainment or telling the story. The medical  
  
side of the story is probably not correct. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone,  
  
I hope you are enjoying this. Please let me know what you think.  
  
Here is what has happened so far. Margo went to Barbara Ryan's house  
  
to investigate a breakin and James kidnaped her. Tom has just found  
  
out from Jack and they now know that unless she is found quickly, she  
  
will suffer complications from her illnes and posibly die without her  
  
medication. Jack and Tom are now trying to figure out who could have  
  
done this and where she could posibly be.  
  
Every Minute Counts  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Location: Oakdale Police Station  
  
2 PM  
  
Jack: Alright Tom, I need your help now. I need to know if Margo  
  
has any enimies, anyone who would want to hurt her.  
  
Tom: You know she is not a big fan of Emily Stewart, although I  
  
think they get along better now then they used to. I don't think  
  
Emily would want to hurt her though.  
  
Jack: Anyone else?  
  
Tom: There's barbara, though even If she wanted to I don't think  
  
Barbara could do something like this.  
  
Jack: without help, you mean?  
  
Tom: OMG I think I know who did this.  
  
Jack: who?  
  
Tom: Think about it, you said that Margo disapeared from checking out  
  
a breakin at Barbara's place. Is it posible that that breakin was  
  
just a set up for the kidnapping? Maybe we have it backwards. Maybe  
  
Barbara isn't having someone help her but is helping someone. And I  
  
can only think of one person Barbara would do this for.  
  
Jack: James Stenbeck  
  
Tom: That's right. It all makes sense now. James and Margo go way  
  
back. Before Margo and I met they were lovers. After Margo came to  
  
know who he really was, she droped out of nursing school and became a  
  
cop. She has spent the last 15 years or more being a workaholic cop  
  
because of him. Then, shortly after she returned to work I remember  
  
her standing in the kitchen on her cell phone arguing with someone.  
  
She was really defensive and I got the impression that she was being  
  
threatend, but when I asked her, she wouldn't talk about it.  
  
Jack: I think you are right. Stenbeck must have escaped from jail.  
  
Lord knows it has happened before.  
  
Tom: This is really scaring me Jack. The only woman I have ever  
  
loved is problably lying somewhere scared to death and I am standing  
  
here unable to do anything about it.  
  
Jack: We will find her. In the mean time we need to question  
  
Barbara and get John down here to find out for sure how much time she  
  
has.  
  
Just then, Barbara Ryan walks in. Jack is furious.  
  
Jack: Barbara Ryan, please tell me you don't expect me to believe it  
  
is a coincidence that Margo Hughes went to your house to check out a  
  
breakin and then turns up missing.  
  
Barbara: Are you accusing me of something.  
  
Jack: You are damn right I am so start talking or I swear to God you  
  
will rot in jail...  
  
Location: somewhere outside oakdale.  
  
2:30 pm  
  
Margo slowly wakes up. Her head is pounding. She is more dizzy than  
  
ever before and she has a hacking cough. Dispite feeling as bad as  
  
she does she tries to get the hand cuffs off of her wrists and  
  
ankles. The harder she tries, the more it hurts. She finally gives  
  
up and sobs harder than she ever has before.  
  
Location: Oakdale police station  
  
3pm  
  
Barbara: Look, I don't know what you are talking about. I would  
  
never hurt Margo.  
  
Jack: If James told you to you would.  
  
Barbara: Like I said, I don't know what you are talking about.  
  
James is in jail.  
  
Tom: (angry) Cut the crap Barbara, we know you called to report a  
  
breakin knowing that Margo would be the one to check it out. I don't  
  
believe in coincidences Barbara, just tell me where the hell is my  
  
wife!  
  
Barbara:(shouting) ALRIGHT, I will tell you what I know. James told  
  
me when Margo arrested him the last time that she would be sorry. A  
  
few days later he calls me and says he is out of jail and wants to go  
  
after Margo. He tells me to make that phony call about the breakin.  
  
He said he'd kill me if I didn't do it. (crying) I didn't want  
  
anyone to get hurt, honest I didn't. Margo and I don't always get  
  
along but I would never hurt her. I was scared for my family, so I  
  
made the call. I don't know anymore than that. I am sorry.  
  
Jack: Yeah its the same story every time, isn't it Barbara.  
  
4pm  
  
Tom walks out of the interigation room and over to Margo's desk. He  
  
picks up a photograph of them and traces her red hair with his  
  
finger. His eyes suddenly burn with tears.  
  
Tom: (to Margo) You are still alive, I can feel it. Hang on, baby  
  
just a little longer. I'll find you, I swear. (sobs)  
  
Jack walks in.  
  
Jack: Tom, why don't you go home, I will handle things here.  
  
Tom: No, Jack, I can't. What ever I have to do, whatever it takes to  
  
find her, I'll do it.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Chapter 5

Every Minute Counts  
  
Chapter 5 Location: Oakdale Police Department 6 PM Monday  
  
Jack: Barbara Ryan, you are under arrest for being an accessory to kidnapping. (Jack puts her in handcuffs and takes her into the squad room.) (to uniforms) I want a warrant for the arrest of James Stenbeck ASAP. Tom, I also want to put a tap on your home phone and your cell phone just in case Stenbeck calls or Margo calls. Tom: Ok, sure. I just wish we knew where to start looking. Jack: Me too, but we will find her.  
  
Shanks and the other uniforms return from investigating Barbara's house.  
  
Shanks: Jack, we looked at Barbara's property. There were no signs of a break-in like you thought but there were traces of blood in the driveway. Jack: Okay, how much blood? Shanks: Enough to see but it didn't look like very much. Jack: Okay, do me a favor and don't mention this to Tom. He has enough on his mind right now. Shanks: sure.  
  
They go back in to the squad room and John comes in looking very angry.  
  
John: What is this about my daughter being kidnapped! Jack: John, she went to Barbara's to check out this phony break-in and disappeared. We know that Barbara made the phony phone call to help James. She admitted to it. John: James kidnapped Margo! Jack: Yes, now I know that Margo is your daughter and this is a shock but I need you to concentrate. Tom says that Margo is on several medications for her illnesses. We need to know how long she can go without them without complications. John: Are you kidding? She was seriously ill. She nearly died. She can't go for more than a day or so without them. 48 hrs at the most. Jack: Okay, don't worry. We will find her.  
  
They have just finished tapping Tom's home phone and cell phone when the cell phone rings. Jack puts the headphones on. Tom reaches for the phone with a shaky hand.  
  
Jack: You have to keep him on the line for as long as possible. Tom: Okay. Here goes nothing. (answers the phone) Hello. James: Hi Tom. Miss me. Tom: (Yelling) Where the hell is my wife. I know you took her now where is she. Jack: (quietly) I need a trace on this call right now. James: Easy Tom or I could hang up the phone right now and then you would never find Margo and let me tell you she didn't look too good last time I saw her. Tom: Ok, I'm listening. What do you want? . Location: Somewhere Outside Oakdale 6:30 PM  
  
Margo is still tied up and extremely exhausted. She has been trying to escape but has had no luck.  
  
Margo: (to herself) There is no way that I am going to die in here. Not like this. I have got to get the cuffs off.  
  
She looks at the hand cuffs and is almost in shock.  
  
Margo: These are my handcuffs. Could he really be that stupid? The key should be in the case on my belt.  
  
She unbuckles her belt and finds the key. Her wrists are raw from all the wear-and-tear. After a lot of failed attempts, she is finally able to get the handcuffs off but her ankles still have shackles on them. She is suddenly aware of how cold the room is. Every part of her body aches. Her thoughts turn to Tom and their children. She gradually gets very sleepy and leans over and falls asleep. .  
  
Location: Oakdale Police Department  
  
James: I want a meeting: No cops. No friends. Just you and me. Meet me at the docks. 10 PM tonight. You better be alone or your pretty little wife dies. Tom: I'll be there. James: good (hangs up) Tom: (to Jack) Long enough? Jack: Sorry Tom, but the call came from a pay phone, there is no way we can trace it or even find him if we did. Tom: Damn. He better tell me where Margo is or I'll kill that SOB with my bare hands. Jack: Tom, I think we should go with you to meet Stenbeck. Tom: No, Jack. He said no cops. Jack: This is what we are trained to do Tom. We know how to be discrete. This is a very risky operation so you will wear a bullet-proof vest and we will be behind you. I am not taking no for an answer. Tom: Ok. This better work because I don't know what I'll do if I loose Margo. To be continued. 


	6. Chapter 6

Every Minute Counts   
Chapter 6  
10 PM  
Location: Doc 5  
  
Tom: (Yelling) James, I am here alone just like you said.   
James: Tom, what a surprise.   
Tom: No more games, James. Just tell me where my wife is.   
James: Not so fast. We are doing this on my time, remember.  
  
Tom rushes towards him and grabs him.  
  
Tom: (looses it and starts geting angry) You son of a -- you tell me where my wife is right now or I will kill you with my bare hands.  
  
James pushes him away.  
  
James: You know Tom, I didn't have to come here I could have just let your wife die.  
Tom: Ok. I am listening.  
James: Your wife is in an old warehouse in Milltown. I wrote the directions down for you.  
  
James hands Tom the directions and then suddenly pulls out a gun and shoots Tom right in the chest. Tom falls to the ground.  
  
James: (tauntingly) good luck.  
  
James escapes. Tom is still laying on the ground...  
  
Location: Somewhere outside Oakdale  
11 PM  
  
Margo has just gotten her handcuffs off. She is trying to break the shakles on her ankles with a nail she found on the ground. She hears someone trying to open the door. She thinks it might be Tom or the police. Her hopes fall when she sees James. She quickly puts her hands behind her back to hide the fact that she took the handcuffs off.  
  
James: hey Margo.  
Margo: I thought you weren't coming back.  
James: Well I have a piece of information that I thought you might like to know. You don't have to worry about Tom finding you anymore.  
Margo: (angry) What did you do to him.   
James: What did I do. He was in my way, so I killed him. He's dead  
Margo: No, no. He hasn't done anything to you. You want me, I'm right here. Don't do anything to Tom.  
James: Didn't you hear what I said. I already have, he is dead.  
Margo: (crying and yelling) How could you do that you malicious son of a --  
  
James slaps her.  
  
James: You don't speak to me that way.  
  
James suddenly realizes that the handcuffs from her wrists are gone.  
  
James: I see you've been busy.  
  
James grabs her and knocks her out and then leaves. Margo is left unconcious on the floor.  
  
Location: Dock 5  
same time  
  
Tom is getting up off the ground.  
  
Jack: Tom, you ok?  
Tom: yeah Jack, thanks for making wear that bullet-proof vest.  
Jack: What did he say?   
Tom: He said she was in an old warehouse in Milltown. He gave me directions.   
Jack: We will check it out but I have to warn you this sounds too easy. It could be a fake.  
Tom: Let's find out....  
  
Is Margo really in Milltown or did James take her somewhere else? Keep reading and please tell me what you think. 


	7. Chapter 7

Every Minute Counts  
Chapter 7  
12 midnight.  
  
Tom and Jack have just found out from James that Margo might be in a warehouse in Milltown. They have just arrived there and everyone is frantically looking for Margo.   
  
Tom: (yelling) Margo! Margo!  
Jack: I'm sorry Tom, but it doesn't look like anyone's been here. Stenbeck lied again.   
Tom: (realizing he is right) You know, for the first time since this whole mess happened I felt like finaly we would find her and this whole thing would be over. I was wrong Jack, we are right back to where we started, and she is probably getting sicker every minute we waste standing here. (suddenly has an idea) Wait a second. Margo's sister and brother-in-law, Katie and Simon, they are private investigators and Simon knows areas like these really well. They could probably tell us some low-profile areas that Stenbeck could be hiding Margo.  
Jack: Let's get them to meet us at the station...  
  
Location: somewhere ouside Oakdale  
  
Margo wakes up and slowly she remembers James hitting her again. Then she remembers something James told her. He said that Tom was dead.   
  
Margo: No! No, Tom you can't be dead, you can't be. (sobing)  
  
She is once again aware of the cold and dampness in the room. Her head is pounding from the injury. She is dizzy and her cough is still geting worse. There is also a pain in her lower back that is getting increasingly worse. Inspite of all these things, the only thing she could think about was Tom. She wants to believe he is alive but she is not sure. She lays down on the ground and sobs.  
  
Location: Oakdale Police Station  
2 am  
  
Katie and Simon walk in to meet Tom and Jack.   
  
Katie: Why didn't you tell me about Margo sooner? I would have gotten here as soon as I heard.  
Tom: I'm sorry Katie but there wasn't time. But now, we are running out of ideas and we are running out of time. Simon we need your help.  
Simon: yeah sure anything.  
Tom: We need to know where you think James could have taken Margo.  
Simon: Well from what you and Jack have told me, I would say it is somewhere close enough that he could keep an eye on her as well as be here in Oakdale to meet you.  
Tom: Any idea where that could be?  
Simon: I would say somewhere in southern Chicago. It is a large city so he could hide easily and still keep Margo locked up somewhere.   
Tom: Let's check it out then.   
Jack: Hold on Tom, even if she is in Chicago, there are any number of places she could be and it would take a lot of time to check out every single one.  
Shanks: Jack, you have a call on line two.  
Jack: Excuse me.  
  
A few minutes later, Jack comes back.  
  
Jack: Hey guys, you are not going to believe this. A man in Chicago has reported seeing James Stenbeck near a warehouse in Chicago.   
Tom: What about Margo? Has anyone seen her?  
Jack: No, not that we know of.  
Tom: Lets's go.  
  
Location: A warehouse in Chicago.  
6am  
Tom, Jack, Simon, Katie, and several police officers arrive at the warehouse where James was spotted.  
  
Tom: Do you really think this is it, Jack? Do you think she's here?  
Jack: I really can't say. Let's find out  
Shanks: Jack, I think we found something. There is a room in the back with a door that is locked.  
Jack: Well let's go.  
  
They get back to the room.  
  
Tom: (yelling) Margo?   
  
Margo hears voices outside the door, but can't tell whose they are.  
  
The cops pull out their guns.  
  
Jack: kick the door down.  
  
They kick the door down and Tom rushes in there and automatically see a red haired woman in the corner of the room. He can't stop the tears that form in his eyes. She looks extremely pale and tired.  
  
Tom: Margo...  
  
To be continued 


	8. Chapter 8

Every Minute Counts   
Chapter 8  
Location: a warehouse in Chicago  
6 am  
  
Tom and the police have finaly located Margo.  
  
Tom: Margo...  
  
Tom rushes over to her and he can tell that she is in shock. At first she doesn't even know he is there. He reaches out and touches her shoulder. Margo thinks its James again and starts hitting him with her fists.  
  
Margo: No! Get away from me.  
  
Tom tries to calm her down.  
  
Tom: Margo, it's me, its Tom. I won't hurt you.  
  
Margo suddenly realizes who he is.  
  
Margo: Tom?  
Tom: Yeah its me, baby.  
  
Margo throws her arms around him and hangs onto him as if he could save her life.  
  
Margo: Oh my God Tom, I thought you were dead. James told me you were dead.  
Tom: He tried but I'm still here.  
Margo: What happened?  
  
Tom sees that she is obviously not feeling well and doesn't want to upset her.  
  
Tom: You know there will be plenty of time to talk about that later. How are you doing?  
Did he hurt you?  
Margo: I'm fine, I just want to go home.   
  
She starts coughing deeply and Tom doesn't like the sound of it. He notices she is shivering violently and puts his arms around her to warm her.  
  
Tom: Honey, are you ok.  
Margo: I said I am fine.   
Tom: No you are not fine. We have got to get you out of here.  
  
They are able to get the shakles off of her ankles. Tom helps her stand up. He sees her wince at the pain in her back and head.  
  
Tom: Are you ready to get out of here?  
Margo: I have never been more...  
  
Margo feels dizzy and grabs onto Tom to support herself.   
  
Tom: you okay?  
Margo: I don't feel so..  
  
Margo collapses right into Tom's arms. Tom catches her and lays her down on the ground.   
  
Tom: Margo! Margo, can you hear me? Honey, wake up. Jack, call an ambulance.   
Jack; I'm on it.  
  
While they wait for the ambulance, Tom holds her close to him and strokes her hair.  
  
Tom: You are going to be just fine baby. Everything's alright now.  
  
to be continued...  
Is Margo going to be ok? Keep reading and find out. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone,  
I'm sorry it has taken me so long to finnish this but I hope you are enjoying it. Please continue to let me know what you think. Here is what has happened so far: James kidnapped Margo out of revenge for arresting him. Tom and Jack finally found her but she collapsed and had to be rushed to the hospital.  
  
Every Minute Counts  
Chapter 9  
9 am Tuesday  
Oakdale Memorial Hospital  
  
Tom is nervously pacing the floor worrying about Margo. Finnally, Bob walks in.  
  
Tom: How is she, Dad?  
Bob: She is stable for now but still unconcious. It was a close call. She went without her meds for over two days and the conditions of the place she was in didn't help much.   
Tom: What do you mean?  
Bob: Her immune system was already weak from her illness and then the damp and cold conditions of the warehouse caused an infection which is why she was coughing so badly. She also has a bad concussion. James apparently hit her in the head.  
Tom: OMG, Is she going to be okay?  
Bob: She should be. As I mentioned, she is still unconcious but, go in there and talk to her. She will know you are there.  
Tom: Okay, thanks Dad.  
  
Tom walks into Margo's room and takes her hand in his.  
  
Tom: This just keeps happening, doesn't it? Something to get in the way of our normal life. Hell, I don't even know what normal is anymore, but I'll tell you something, I have never been more scared than when I thought I was going to loose you both to your illness and then to your kidnapping. That is all over now though, Jack told me they found James and arrested him. Yeah, I know what you are thinking, he will just get out like he did before. Well, Jack said they sent him to the highest security prison in the country. He won't get out. We don't have to worry about him anymore. (Pauses) I called Casey. He was so worried about you and he was so happy when I told him we found you. Kim is going to bring him by later. All you need to do now is open those eyes.   
  
Suddenly he feels Margo's hand tighten in his.  
  
Tom: OMG you heard me didn't you. You're squeezing my hand. I'm right here, baby. It's ok. You are going to be fine.   
  
Bob walks in.   
  
Tom: Dad, she squeezed my hand. I think she is waking up.  
  
Bob examines her and then says:  
  
Bob: That is possible but she is still unconcious. I'm sorry,son, it might take a while.  
  
Tom is disapointed but stays with her, holding her hand and talking to her until he falls asleep.   
A few hours later, he feels her squeeze his hand again. By the time he looks up, she has her eyes open.   
  
Tom: Margo, can you hear me? I'm right here. You are safe now.  
Margo: Tom? What happened?  
  
She tries to sit up but has a blinding pain in her head.   
  
Tom: Woah, be careful. (helps her lay back down) What do you remember.  
  
She thinks real hard and then says:  
  
Margo: I remember going to Barbara's house to check out some kind of break-in and then... (starts crying) OMG, someone hit me from behind. It was James, he said he wanted revenge for my betraying him all those years ago.  
  
Tom wipes her tears away with his finger.  
  
Tom: It's okay, honey. It's all over.  
Margo: Do I remember you saying James is in jail?  
Tom: You did hear me. I said that while you were sleeping.  
  
Bob walks in and notices she is awake.  
  
Bob: Well, hello Margo, welcome back. Tom would you mind stepping out so I can examine her?  
  
A few minutes later Bob walks out to where Tom is.  
  
Tom: Dad, are you sure she is going to be ok?  
Bob: Sure, she will be fine but she is going to be really tired for several days so make sure she gets plenty of rest.  
Tom: I will, thanks Dad.  
  
Tom goes back into Margo's room.  
  
Margo: Hi  
Tom: How are you doing?  
Margo: I am really tired. Will you stay here with me?  
Tom: Sure.  
  
Margo scoots over in her bed and Tom climbs in beside her and puts his arms around her. She falls asleep in his arms. He lays there watching her sleep and thanking God that they found her in time. He finally falls asleep as well.  
  
To be Continued... 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone,  
  
I hope you haven't forgotten about this story. I have been busy with finnals and chior concerts for school the past few weeks but I am off now so I have a lot of time on my hands. Anyway, here is chapter 10. This takes place a couple of hours after Chapter 9 ended.  
  
Every Minute Counts  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Margo is sleeping in her hospital bed when suddenly this spooky feeling wakes her up. She hears someone laughing and the sound keeps getting closer. Suddenly, she sees James with a pillow in his hands and before she can fight back, he puts it over her face and tries to smother her.   
  
Margo: No! Get off of me!  
  
Tom hears her yelling and realizes that she is dreaming. He gets up and goes to her.  
  
Tom: Margo, wake up honey.  
  
She doesn't wake up and is still obviously frightened. Tom puts his hand on her shoulder and tries to wake her again.  
  
Tom: Honey, it's ok. You're safe. Your're dreaming. Wake up.  
  
Margo finally wakes up and sits up in bed. She is breathing hard and sweating.   
  
Margo: NO!  
  
Tom: Honey, its ok. It was just a dream.   
  
Margo: James was just here and he tried to kill me.  
  
Tom: Its ok, it was just a nightmare.  
  
She realizes he is right and starts crying. Tom puts his arms around her and holds her.   
  
Tom: It's ok, baby. I'm right here. It's all over.  
  
After a few minutes, Margo feels better and sits up next to Tom.  
  
Margo: I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me.  
  
Tom: Don't ever apoligize for needing to cry especially after what has happened the past few days. (pauses) Do you want to talk about it?  
  
Margo: No, I can't right now.  
  
Tom: Ok, but you have to promise me that you will tell me when you need to talk no matter what time it is.  
  
Margo: Ok, sure.  
  
Kim and Casey walk in.  
  
Casey: Hey Mom, how are you doing.   
  
Margo: I'm fine. Come here. Are you ok.  
  
Casey: Yeah, I was just worried about you.   
  
Margo: I'm fine now, honey, I promise.  
  
They hug and then Kim comes over and hugs Margo.  
  
Kim: I am so glad you are alright.  
  
Margo: Oh, thankyou. Thankyou so much for taking care of Casey.  
  
Kim: It was my pleasure, he's a great kid.  
  
Bob walks in.  
  
Bob: Well, I see you have got some visitors, and my wife is here, what a surprise.  
  
Kim: Hi honey.  
  
They hug and then Margo interupts.  
  
Margo: Hey Bob, I don't mean to interupt but when can I get out of here?  
  
Bob: Well, that is what I came to talk to you about actually. How would you like to go home today?  
  
Margo: Today! That's great.  
  
Bob: I have your discharge papers right here as long as you promise to rest when you get home. Don't go back to work for at least a week.  
  
Margo: That doesn't sound too hard and I can have some time with my husband here.  
  
Tom: That sounds great. I'll go with Dad and take care of the paperwork and then I'll help you get your stuff together.   
  
Tom and Bob walk outside Margo's room  
  
Bob: Tom I problably don't even have to say this but I was hoping you could talk Margo into seeing Dr. Micheals.  
  
Tom: Yeah, I was going to talk to you about that. She seems rather distant. She hasn't talked about the experience at all and just before you came in she woke up from a nightmare that really frightened her.  
  
Bob: That sounds typical for someone who went through that kind of trauma. See if you can get her to talk to you or someone else but don't rush her. Whatever she is not telling right now will eventually come out. You just have to be patient.  
  
Tom: Ok, I'll remember that. Thanks for taking care of her, Dad.  
  
Bob: You don't have to thank me it is my job, but aside from that, I love you both and I would do anything to help you.  
  
Tom: I love you too, Dad.   
  
Tom helps Margo pack up and then they go home. When they get home Margo is about to walk in when Tom picks her up and carries her over the threshold.  
  
Margo: What is this for.  
  
Tom: A couple of days ago I thought I would never be able to do this again. I love you so much Margo Hughes.  
  
Margo: I love you more Tom Hughes.  
  
Tom: Hey guess what, Kim said she would bring Casey home tomarrow so we have the whole house to ourself if you know what I mean.  
  
Margo: (laughing) I have a pretty good guess, Counsellor.  
  
Tom: Are you sure you are up for it?  
  
Margo: Are you kidding? Of course I am. What are you waiting for? Take me upstairs.  
  
Tom: My pleasure, Ma'am  
  
Tom picks her up and kisses her pasionately and then carries her up to their room. They made love until they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
To be continued...  
  
P.S.  
  
Any feedback you guys can give me is greatly appreciated. Hopefully I will have the rest of this story done within a week. Thankyou for your patience. 


	11. Chapter 11

Every Minute Counts  
Chapter 11  
Tom and Margo are sleeping when Tom wakes up to Margo mumbling something in  
her sleep. He thinks she is probably having another nightmare so he tries  
to wake her.  
Tom: Honey, wake up  
Margo: No. NO!  
Margo sits straight up and Tom holds her and comforts her just like anytime  
she has a nightmare.  
Tom: It was just a dream, honey. It's ok.  
But this time she doesn't respond. Her eyes are open, but Tom can tell she  
is still not awake. She is just starring into space making awful moaning  
sounds.  
Tom: Shh, baby. It's okay. You're safe now.  
After a few minutes Margo calms down and falls asleep as Tom watches her.  
Tom: Oh, God! What did he do to you?  
The next morning:  
Tom: (noticing Margo seems really distant) Honey, are you ok?  
Margo: Yeah, sure. I just didn't sleep very well last night.  
Tom: It was that same nightmare wasn't it.  
Margo: Who said I was having nightmares?  
Tom: You did. You were screaming in your sleep last night. I couldn't  
get you to wake up. (Pauses) Do you want to talk about it?  
Margo: Aren't you going to be late for work?  
Tom: I don't have to go, I mean maybe I could just work from home today.  
Margo: No, you know what? I'm fine and it has been great having you home  
but you don't want to be late for your first day back do you?  
Tom: Ok, if you're sure.  
Margo: Yes! Go!  
Tom: Ok, I love you. I'll see you later.  
After Tom leaves Margo tries to act normal by putting some clothes in the  
washer down in the basement. This keeps her busy until she hears a noise  
coming from upstairs. She grabs the gun that she keeps locked up and goes  
upstairs slowly. She sees a person standing in her living room. She tries  
to stay calm and aims her gun at him.  
Margo: FREEZE! 


	12. Chapter 12

Every Minute Counts  
Chapter 12  
Margo: Freeze! Make one move and I pull the trigger. Now, turn around  
slowly.  
He turns around. Margo is shocked.  
Margo: Hal! Oh, God, I'm sorry. I was here alone and I heard all these  
noises. I just assumed.  
Hal: (he takes her gun away and sees her hands are shaking) I can see  
that. Don't worry about it, it's ok.  
Margo: What are you doing here, I thought you were out of town.  
Hal: I just got back yesterday and I wanted to see how my best friend was  
doing.  
Margo: You heard what happened. (it was not a question)  
Hal: Yeah, Jack told me. So how are you doing?  
Margo: (trying not to cry) You know, if one more person asks me that I  
think I'll go insane. (thinks for a minute) I'm sorry, I didn't mean that  
the way it sounded.  
Hal: I know, it's ok. Come here.  
They hug and Hal notices that she is crying but doesn't say anything.  
Margo: I'm sorry, I must have something in my eye.  
Hal: Ah, don't worry about it. Do you want to talk about it?  
Margo: No, you know what? Let's talk about something else. What's going  
on at the station?  
Hal: Oh, no you don't!  
Margo: What?  
Hal: You are not coming back to work! At least not for a while.  
Margo: And why not?  
Hal: Margo, you were held hostage for days. You suffered complications  
from your illness. You would have died if Jack and Tom hadn't found you.  
Not to mention just now when I came in you just about jumped me. Let's  
just give it some time.  
Margo thinks for a minute.  
Margo: I know. You're right. I just feel like I'm coming out of my skin  
here. I jump at every single little noise. I can't sleep and when I do I  
have the horrible nightmares.  
Hal: Have you told Tom about this?  
Margo: He's got so much on his plate right now. He had to take off work  
while I was gone so right now he is making all of that up. He had to take  
care of Casey and Daniel all by himself. But, aside from that, I just  
can't bring myself to tell him.  
Hal: Why not?  
Margo: Because that man stood beside me when I was raped, after the plane  
crash, during the whole Alec Wallace thing, and now with the Hepatitis C.  
I mean, how much can he take? How much should I really expect him to take?  
It's just not fair to him.  
Hal: That man is your husband and you stuck by him just as much as he  
stuck by you. You two have been through hell and you still have the  
strongest marriage I have ever seen. Margo, you both lost something here,  
and you need to mourn together. Cry, hold each other, whatever it takes,  
and if you do that eventually it will just become a memory.  
Margo has tears in her eyes.  
Margo: Thanks, Munson, I needed to hear that.  
Hal: No problem.  
Margo: You want a cup of coffee?  
Hal: No thanks, I have got to get home.  
Margo: Okay, thanks again.  
Hal: Anytime Hughes.  
Hal leaves and Margo is alone until later that night when Tom comes home.  
Tom: Hey.  
Margo: Hey, welcome home. We need to talk.  
To be continued.  
Author's note: I know I said I would have this story done like a month ago  
but I had writer's block for a while and I started getting all these ideas  
about how to continue. Should I end soon or keep going? I have a lot more  
suspenseful ideas and I would like to continue but I don't want it to seem  
like I am dragging it out. Please let me know what you think I should do. 


	13. Chapter 13

Every Minute Counts Chapter 13  
  
Tom walks in.  
  
Tom: I'm home.  
  
Margo: Hey, how was your first day back?  
  
Tom: It was long. I am so glad to be home. How are you doing?  
  
Margo: ok, I guess. (pauses trying to get up the nerve) Tom, we need to talk.  
  
Tom: Okay.  
  
Margo: This is really hard for me so you are going to have to be patient.  
  
Tom: Just take your time. You know you can tell me anything.  
  
Margo: Uh, you just missed Hal. He just got back from out of town and he stopped by.  
  
Tom: Well, you must have had a deep conversation from the look on your face.  
  
Margo: We did. Look, I'm sorry I've been so distant lately.  
  
Tom: Honey, don't worry about that. I knew you were just sorting through things.  
  
Margo: Maybe I was, but for the most part, I was just hiding from my feelings.  
  
Tom: You went through a terrible ordeal. No one expects you to just jump back into everything as though nothing happened. I was hoping that if you couldn't talk to me you'd at least talk to Lynn Michaels. I don't want to rush you though.  
  
Margo: You know, Lynn is an excellent psychiatrist and I will go talk to her but you are my husband and I think its time we had everything on the table. Otherwise, in a way, Stenbeck will still be holding me hostage.  
  
Tom: (takes her hand) Ok, if you're ready. I'm right here.  
  
Margo: Okay. It started with that phone call that Barbara made. Jack was going to follow me there but I got there first and I thought "its Barbara, how bad can it be" so I went on in. I heard this sound in the back and so I went back there and the next thing I remember was when I was in the warehouse. My head hurt like hell and that's when I saw James. He was acting like the psyco, typical James that we all know and he said he wanted revenge.  
  
Tom sees the tension in her body so he takes both of her hands in his own.  
  
Tom: Go on. I'm right here. Margo: He left and said he wasn't coming back. That's when I realized how cold it was and that I didn't have any food, water or my meds. My hands and feet were tied so I tried to get them off. That hurt like hell also because it caused a lot of wear and tear on them.  
  
Tom rolls up her sleeve and runs his fingers over the scars on her wrists.  
  
Tom: Oh, baby. You must have been so scared. (wiping a tear away from her eye)  
  
Margo: I was, but you kept me alive. I knew if I could just hang on, you would never give up on me.  
  
Tom: Well, you were right. I couldn't rest until I found you.  
  
Margo: Anyway, James came back and that surprised me because he doesn't make empty threats but he told me that you were dead. What happened? When you found me you said something like "he tried but I'm still here."  
  
Tom: James called me and asked me to meet him at the Docks. I was going to go alone but Jack insisted the police come along.  
  
Margo: Well, thank heavens for Jack. There's no telling what would have happened if you had gone alone. So what happened next?  
  
Tom: I met him and I was furious but he made it clear that we were playing by his rules so I forced myself to calm down. He actually gave me directions to a warehouse he claimed you were in. I was so relieved, I let my guard down and he shot me in the chest.  
  
Margo: What? How did you get out of that?  
  
Tom: Jack insisted I wear a bulletproof vest. Stenbeck probably still thinks I'm dead or in a hospital somewhere.  
  
Margo: Well, what do you know! My husband is one of the few people in this town who can fool James Stenbeck.  
  
Margo and Tom keep discussing the incident and when their conversation is over, they both have tears in their eyes. They lay on the couch holding each other for what seems like hours without saying anything. They finally decide to go upstairs to bed and fall asleep in each other's arms.  
  
A few weeks later.  
  
Margo is in the bathroom getting ready for an evening out with Tom. She is wearing a sexy, sleeveless, blue dress and Tom is in the bedroom dressed in his tuxedo.  
  
Margo: (from the bathroom) Can you believe that we both got off of work on the same night.  
  
Tom: Don't say that, you'll jinx it. Besides, do you think Oakdale's new DA would miss the chance to take his beautiful wife out to dinner on her birthday.  
  
Margo: I guess not. (emerges from the bathroom)  
  
Tom: (stunned) Wow! You are going to turn some heads tonight.  
  
Margo: You like?  
  
Tom: Definitely. You know what I'll like more?  
  
Margo: (smiling) What?  
  
Tom: Getting you out of this dress. (starts kissing her neck)  
  
Margo: (laughing) Well, that will have to wait, Counselor. If we don't leave now, we will loose our reservations and God knows when we will be able to do this again.  
  
Tom: Alright, let's go.  
  
They leave and go to the Lakeview. When they walk up, they see the lights are out. They walk in and turn the light on wondering why it was off and suddenly hear: SURPRISE 


	14. Chapter 14 final chapter

Every Minute Counts  
Chapter 14 (final chapter)  
Tom and Margo walk into the Lakeview and all the lights are off. When  
Margo turns them on they hear: SURPRISE  
Margo is shocked but she turns to Tom and notices that he isn't surprised.  
  
Margo: OMG! (to Tom) Did you.?  
Tom: Guilty.  
Lisa walks up and explains.  
Lisa: Tom called me and begged me to let him rent the Lakeview on short  
notice to celebrate your birthday.  
Margo: Oh he did. (turns to Tom with a spunky grin on her face) I'll deal  
with you later.  
Tom: Oh, you will  
Margo: Yeah  
Tom: (whispering in her ear) I can't wait.  
Lisa: I just couldn't turn him down so Margo on behalf of all of us:  
Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
Margo: Oh my God! Thank you everyone. This is the best thing I could have  
gotten.  
Margo looks around. The room is beautifully decorated and there is enough  
food on the back table to feed and army: All of Margo's favorite foods of  
course, as well as a huge cake with the words Happy 25th birthday Margo.  
Margo looks at this and turns back to Tom with a skeptic look on her face.  
Margo: 25th birthday?  
Tom: Hey, would you rather I tell them your real age?  
Margo: Ok, I get your point.  
Tom and Margo mingle with all the guests for a while. Tom is over talking  
to Lisa and Margo sees Jack and goes over to him.  
Jack: Hey! You look great! Happy Birthday.  
Margo: Thanks for being here, and Jack, thank you for what you did for me.  
Tom told me how you helped him find me. He said you got about as much  
sleep as he did.  
Jack: Hey, no problem, it was my job. You did the same for me when my  
nutcase ex-wife came to town.  
Margo: Still, thank you. (hugging him)  
Margo and Jack continue small talking while Tom is talking to Lisa.  
Lisa: So do you think she knows anything?  
Tom: No, she doesn't have a clue.  
Lisa: I really have to hand it to you Tom, you are really going all out  
for her.  
Tom: Well, its been a rough year for both of us but especially her. I  
think we both needed this. We used to go to parties all the time but,  
lately we barely have time for anything but work. (looks at his watch)  
Oh, its time.  
Tom looks around and finds Margo talking with Jack. He walks up to her and  
puts his arm around her.  
Tom: Jack, do you mind if I steal my wife for a minute?  
Jack: No problem.  
As they walk toward the door Margo asks:  
Margo: What was that about?  
Tom: Oh you'll see. In fact, you should see right now.  
As if on cue, John walks in with two faces who haven't been in Oakdale for  
a long time.  
Margo: Who is that? (looks closer) Oh my God! Adam and Lien! (runs  
over to hug them) What are you two doing here?  
Lien: Dad called and asked if we had the weekend free, and it turns out we  
both did.  
Margo: Well, I'm glad you came. I feel like I haven't seen you in  
forever.  
Tom and Lien walk off catching up with each other Margo goes and talks to  
Adam.  
Margo: I am so happy you are here! (hugs him again) This is probably the  
best birthday I have ever had. So what have you been up to since the last  
time we talked?  
Adam: (distracted) pretty much the same stuff. Mom, I don't know if this  
is the appropriate time but I wanted to ask you something.  
Margo: Sure, honey, anything.  
Adam: Did something happen while I was gone? When Dad called, he was  
really excited about the party and all but I got the impression that he  
left something out.  
Margo: Oh, you know us too well. (pauses) Yes, something did happen  
honey. I promise I will tell you all about it later but right now, lets  
just enjoy the party.  
Adam: Ok, sure. Hey can we check out the food? I'm starving.  
Margo: (laughing) Now you are starting to sound like my son. Come on.  
While Adam and Margo are at the refreshment table, Tom and Lien are  
catching up.  
Tom: So how's work going?  
Lien: It's great. You were right about me going to D.C. I actually love  
my job. You know, Dad, this is a really great party.  
Tom: Well, thank you. I wanted to do this for Margo. I haven't seen her  
smile like that in a long time.  
Lien: (confused) Why not?  
Tom: That is kind of a long story that I'll tell you later.  
All the guests mingle for a little while longer until Tom goes to the front  
of the room and grabs the microphone.  
Tom: Everyone, if I could have your attention please. Would the guest of  
honor please come up here.  
Everyone looks at Margo but she has an unsure look on her face.  
Tom: Yes, Detective Hughes, that would be you.  
(Laughter)  
Margo walks up to the front and sits down in a chair in front of Tom.  
Margo: Guest of honor. How formal.  
Tom: I have one more gift for my beautiful wife tonight and it goes  
something like this.  
The piano starts playing and then Tom sings:  
Winter snow is falling down.  
Children laughing all around.  
Lights are turning on  
Like a fairy tale come true.  
Sitting by the fire we made,  
You're the answer when I prayed  
I would find someone  
And Baby, I've found you.  
All I want is to hold you forever  
All I need is you more every day  
You saved my heart from being broken apart  
You gave your love away  
I'm thankful everyday  
For the gift  
Watching as you softly sleep  
What I'd give if I could keep  
Just this moment, if only time stood still  
But the colors fade away  
And the years will make us gray  
But Baby in my eyes  
You'll still be beautiful  
All I want is to hold you forever  
All I need is you more every day  
You saved my heart from being broken apart  
You gave your love away  
I'm thankful everyday  
For the gift  
You gave your love away  
I'm thankful everyday  
Can't find the words to say  
Thank you for the gift  
When the song is over Margo has tears in her eyes and runs up to Tom and  
kisses him. Everyone claps. Later, when Tom and Margo are out on the  
dance floor with all the other couples...  
Margo: Thank you for this, baby. This is the best birthday I've ever had.  
Tom: No problem. Anything to get that smile on your face.  
Adam, Lien, and Casey walk up.  
Adam: Mom, Dad, we have something for you. (after hesitating a little he  
hands it to Tom)  
Tom: A key?  
Lien: Its to a suite here at the Lakeview. We rented it for you for the  
night.  
Margo: Oh, that's very nice but you just got here and we wanted to spend  
time with you.  
Adam: We will still be here tomorrow. We just thought you could use a  
little more alone time.  
Casey: Go, really, we'll be fine for one night.  
Margo: (looks at Tom) Could be fun.  
Tom: Hell, yeah. Let's go.  
A few minutes later, once the guests have left, Tom and Margo quietly sneak  
up to their suite. Tom walks in last and he puts the do not disturb sign  
on the door and then closes it.  
Margo: I don't think anyone is going to disturb us at this time of night.  
Tom: I'm just making sure. You now how it is, we can't get together  
without something distracting us.  
Margo: Oh. (Looking around) Isn't this beautiful. I can't remember the  
last time we got a room anywhere let alone the Lakeview.  
Tom: Well we better put it to good use then. Now, would you quit talking  
because I want to make good on that promise I made earlier.  
Margo: Oh, and what would that be Mr. Hughes?  
Tom: To get you out of this dress.  
They both walk toward each other and kiss passionately. Then, Margo turns  
around and Tom slowly kisses her neck as he unzips and removes her dress.  
She turns to face him and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Once they are  
both undressed, they collapse onto the bed and make love most of the night  
until the finally fall asleep in each other's arms.  
  
The next morning, Margo wakes up and looks over at Tom who is already  
awake.  
  
Margo: (sleepy) Are we actually still here? I was beginning to think  
last night was a dream.  
Tom: No, it wasn't a dream. But we are actually going to have to check  
out and go home soon.  
Margo: Oh, I have to take a shower before we go.  
Tom: Aw, don't do that, we can still be lazy for a few more minutes.  
Margo: I didn't say I was going to take a shower alone. (grabs his hand)  
Come on.  
  
After they shower together and get ready to go, Margo hesitates before she  
walks out the door.  
Tom: something wrong?  
Margo: I was just thinking that I doubt we will have the time to do this  
again for a long time. I don't want this to end.  
Tom: I know, but you know what? We will work out the future later. Right  
now, I'm just happy with this moment.  
Margo: (smiling) You're right. (kisses him) Come on, let's go home and  
see our kids.  
They walk out of the room hand in hand ready to be with their family and  
remembering to make every minute count.  
  
The End  
  
* The song "The Gift" was recorded by Collin Raye*  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who read this story and everyone who  
sent me encouraging feedback. I hope this story was as fun for you to read  
as it was for me to write. Please tell me how you think the final chapter  
was. All comments are welcome. Thanks again.  
  
Amanda 


End file.
